I should of been there
by lukehewings1
Summary: Deeks is called back to LAPD for an undercover op but what happens when Kensi gets hurt while he is gone. Mainly Densi but with all characters. Oneshot.


**This is my first story on here and I haven't done anything like this before and no doubt there is a lot of room to improve. I hope you enjoy it and please to give me feedback so that I know how I can improve.**

**By the way I do not own NCIS LA sadly no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

**Kensi's House Friday night.**

Kensi and Deeks are sat eating pizza and watching top model together on Kensi's sofa just like they do every Friday. They had been doing this for the past few months, since Deeks got kidnapped. They would just sit and watch TV together and sometimes fall asleep on each other. This all changed when Deeks got a phone call.

"Deeks" he answered.

"Deeks it's Bates I need you back we've got a job for you" says Bates on the other end of the phone.

"What no you can't do that I am with NCIS now" replies Deeks.

Kensi starts getting slightly worried at this.

"You don't have a choice you are still LAPD and one of mine so I can call you back when I want. You are needed for this op" Bates shouts down the line at him.

"When do you need me?" Deeks asks.

"Meet me in the precinct in 30 minutes" Bates replies and hangs up.

"Who was that?" Kensi asks as Deeks puts his phone away.

"It was Bates. He is calling me back for an undercover op. He wants me there now" Deeks replies looking rather annoyed and sad.

"What he can't do that, you're with NCIS now aren't you?" Kensi asked. Herself worried about loosing her partner.

"They can because I am only a liaison. I am still LAPD and they can call me back when they want." Deeks says, Getting up to leave.

Kensi gives him a hug before he leaves. "Take care of your self" she says.

"You too Kens. I'll be back before you know it." And then he leaves and heads to the precinct.

* * *

**LAPD Precinct**

"This had better be good Bates. I have a good thing going at NCIS" Deeks says as he walks in.

"Look we have got a case and you are the only one who isn't currently under or on a more important case" Bates says as Deeks takes a seat.

"We have intel that there is a drugs cartel trying to bribe some of our officers" Bates explains to Deeks. "You will be going under as a dirty cop and we need you to find out who they have bribed already. It will only take 2-3 weeks."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Bates shakes his head no to this. "What did Hetty have to say about this?" Deeks asks.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter you a my officer not hers" Bates says matter of factly.

"Fine lets get this over and done with" Deeks sighs.

* * *

**NCIS The Bullpen Monday 09:30**

"Hey where's Deeks he isn't usually this late" Callen enquires.

"He has been called back to LAPD for an op" Kensi explains, looking distracted when her phone goes off indicating a text. She checks it and it is from Deeks. "He says it will be 2-3 weeks."

"What surely they can't do this he is one of us" Sam says. Since the torture Sam had grown to like the detective a lot and had accepted him in to the team more.

"Unfortunately Mr Hanna they can because he is LAPD" Hetty says as she walks in to the bull pen.

"What so we can't do anything about it?" Callen asks.

"Well unfortunately Mr Callen it is not our jurisdiction so there is nothing we can do" Hetty explains and then walks off.

"It looks like we are in for a long quiet few weeks" Callen says. They all then start getting to work on paperwork that should have been handed in weeks ago.

* * *

**Three weeks Later**

"I can't take it any more" Sam shouts causing a few people to look his way. "We haven't had a case in weeks and it is just to quiet without Deeks"

"Are you saying you miss him Sam?" Callen asks but knowing full well they all do.

"It's not that" Sam quickly back tracks. "It is just to quiet around here and Kensi has been moping around ever since he left.

"I know he really does seem to have an effect on her doesn't he." Callen says looking over at the junior agent who seems in a world of her own.

Sam is about to reply when Eric's whistle calls them to OPS. "We got a case guys."

Up in OPS Nell is putting something up on the main screen when the team walks in.

"Finally we haven't had a case in weeks" Sam says as he takes his place in the room.

"Mr Beale if you would" Hetty says as she enters the room.

Eric took his tablet and pulled up a picture on the main screen. "This is Lt Rogers for weeks we have believed he has been stealing navy equipment to sell on the black market" Eric explains.

"We have finally located the warehouse he is storing it in" Nell continues pulling up some more photographs. "We have also seen these sailors going in to the warehouse and believe them to be in on it as well."

Eric pulls up the floor plan of a warehouse. "This is the warehouse they are using. We believe that there are 8 people inside and only one entrance and exit." Eric explains.

"Your job is to raid the warehouse and recover the stolen goods before it falls into the wrong hands, and we need Lt Rogers in custody" Hetty explains. "Any questions?"

They all shake their heads no and go to get kitted up. Once they had got their armour and AR-15 rifles they headed out to the cars.

Once on site they started moving carefully towards the entrance to the warehouse.

"Something doesn't feel right" Kensi says just as they were nearing the door.

In that instant two gun men move on to the roof and start shooting at them. They all move for cover and returning fire. They quickly dash over to the door and move in to the warehouse. They split up so that they can search the whole warehouse.

Kensi goes left while Sam and Callen go right. Sam and Callen quickly kill the first 2 as they move through the building towards the staircase to the roof where they know there are two gunmen. They move slowly and carefully up as they hear gunfire bellow from their junior agent. They manage to subdue the two gunmen on the roof by sneaking up behind them.

Suddenly over the comms they hear Kensi. "Guys I have got Lt Rogers but I am pinned down by three of them, I need backup here now"

"We're on our way Kens" Callen says as they start running to the junior agent.

When they finally get there they see three gunmen pinning Kensi down with gunfire. They start to cover her and manage to take out the first gunmen. Seeing her opportunity Kensi breaks cover to move to a better position. She moves from behind the crate she was using as cover but only seconds later she goes down hard as two shots hit her. One in the leg and one in the chest just missing the vest.

Callen and Sam finally manage to take down the final two gunmen and rush over to Kensi's side. "Kensi can you hear me" Callen asks while removing the vest and putting pressure on the wounds. "Eric I need an ambulance, Kensi has been hit. She is losing a lot of blood."

"Ambulance is on its way, it's 3 minutes out" Eric replies.

"Come on Kensi I need you to stay with me" Sam says as he helps Callen hold pressure on the wounds.

The ambulance arrives soon after and rushes her to Pacific Beach Medical. Callen travels with her in the ambulance while Sam takes their three remaining suspects to the boat shed.

* * *

**Bullpen half hour later**

Deeks walks in expecting to see the whole team there but instead only sees Sam. "Hey Sam where is everyone?" He asks.

Sam turns around a bit shocked to see him there. "They are up at the hospital. Kensi has been shot" Sam says grabbing some stuff from Kensi's desk.

"What? When? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Deeks is clearly panicking and the colour has drained from his face.

"She was shot just now, I only cam back to get her things. She was rushed to Pacific Beach Medical. Come on I will drive you there" Sam says seeing the detective clearly very worried about his partner.

"Uh Yeah just let me grab something" He pulls some files from his desk draw and then they leave.

The car ride was seriously quiet with Deeks just staring out of the window thinking about his partner.

* * *

**Pacific Beach Medical**

When they get to the hospital Deeks rushes in to see the whole team stood there. "How is she" he asks quickly.

They all turn round to see Deeks stood there with what appears to be tears in his eyes. "She is in surgery Mr Deeks we will know more soon. Hetty says and then directs him to sit down.

Soon after a nurse walks through the door. "Family of Kensi Blye" they all stand up and the nurse walks over to them. "She is out of surgery and is in recovery. She has lost a lot of blood and required a transfusion. She should pull through though." the nurse explains.

"Can I see her" Deeks asks still worrying about her.

"Yes she is in room 129 but only 1 at a time" the nurse says and then turns to leave.

Deeks turns to Hetty "Has anyone called her mom?" he asks

"Yes she was on holiday but is making he way back on the first available flight."

"Okay can I go in first?" Deeks asks.

"Of course Mr Deeks and by the way it is good to have you back" Hetty says

"Thank you Hetty" he turns to go to her room but thinks for a second and turns back. "Hetty these are for you. It seems like the right time" He says and then leaves.

When he gets to Kensi's room he is worried about what state she might be in when he goes in. as he opens the door his ears fill with the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. He looks at her and a tear slips from his eye as he can't remember a single time he has seen her this vulnerable. He takes a seat next to the bed and can't help but think back to the time when he was in her place, here in this same hospital 3 years earlier when he was shot.

He sits by her bedside, holding her badge and waiting for her to come to just like she had done all those years ago. He silently prays that she come back to him just so he could tell her how he feels.

Two hours later she starts to come around from the anaesthetic. And he is there holding her hand as she comes round.

As she comes to she sees him and has to look twice. "Your back" that's all she can manage.

He looks at her and smiles "Welcome back princess" He gives he a grin but it is clear it doesn't reach his eyes. "You had me scared then, I thought I lost you" He says with tears in his eyes.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" she repeats what she said to him when he was shot.

"Kens I care about you too much to lose you" He say with tear freely rolling down his face. "I need you. I can't lose you. I am so sorry I didn't have your back out there and I won't let it happen again."

Kensi looks up at him and sees worry and something else maybe love. "It wasn't your fault. You were busy"

"No it was my fault I am your partner I should have had your back." Deeks says staring deep in to her miss matched eyes. "And I promise it will never happen again"

"No Deeks you had a job to do, it was not your fault. She replies.

"I can't let it happen again" he says "I quit LAPD so that I don't have to go back. I am joining NCIS for good as an agent" He says finally allowing him self to smile a little.

She looks up at him surprised at what he said. "You quit for me?" She asks.

"Yes I couldn't risk losing you" he says.

She reaches up to him and kisses him. It is a soft kiss but still sharing all the emotion between the two. Since the kiss before he got tortured things between them had changed. They were spending a lot more time together. After work they would hang out with take away and a beer and during work they would be inseparable. And this is just pushing their thing further.

When they break for air they look back to see that the team had walked in while they were kissing. Both of the turn bright red. Sam and Callen both look to each other and pull out their wallets and hand Eric and Nell $20 each. Kensi looks annoyed that they were betting on when they would get together. Before she could say anything Hetty speaks up.

"Mr Deeks I have accepted your forms are you ready to take the oath?" Hetty asks.

"What oath?" Callen asks looking confused as do the others in the room but Deeks and Kensi are smiling.

"Yes Hetty but doesn't it have to be with the director?" He questions.

"He is on video link now Mr Deeks" Eric pulls out his tablet to show Director Leon Vance.

"Mr Deeks if you would repeat after me. I, Martin Andrew Deeks, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

After Deeks takes his oath the director says "Mr Deeks it is an honour to have you join the agency as a fully fledged federal agent."

Hetty then takes his old badge and gun off of him and hands him a new weapon and NCIS badge. Everyone in the room at this point looks very shocked and start clapping.

They all congratulate Deeks on becoming an agent and then slowly leave the room after talking to Kensi for a while to see how she is feeling.

When it is only Kensi and Deeks left he turns to her and says "Well that was embarrassing the team catching us and the director."

Kensi looks at him and smiles "So what they would of found out eventually. And besides they won't walk in this time" she says and reaches up and gives him a passionate kiss that he returns with full force. The kiss gets deeper but Deeks pulls back.

"I think we had best stop or I won't be able to control my actions" he says smiling.

"Okay but I can't wait to get you home" she replies.

"We will have to wait till you are healed sorry princess but then I am all yours" he says grinning.

She just roles her eyes and kisses him again.

"I guess you can tell Ray thing is working out just fine" she smiles then goes back to sleep.

* * *

**That's it everyone I hope you liked it please give me some constructive feedback :)**


End file.
